zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Cheatin' Heart
...sometimes you discover that you never knew your friends at all. Cast * Jody Marsh * Sam Yao * Simon Lauchlan * Travis * Amelia Spens * Owen Landis Plot Not Getting Any Younger You wake up at Runner 3’s place in the middle of the night; the safest time to carry out your plan to vindicate Jody. The Mob Sam guides you through the dark towards an abandoned hospital which Runner 4 believes contains Exmoor Militia documentation that will prove her innocence. Light-Hearted Banter Jody tries to explain her money laundering, and maintains that someone else in Abel must have been selling intel to the militia, but Sam and Owen are sceptical. On Your Tail Travis’ voice in your ear cuts off The Runners’ bickering; he accuses Sam of aiding and abetting a criminal and informs you that New Canton is on your tail. Get After Her! Jody leads the way to the secure wing containing the militia’s documents. You find Amelia waiting for you, standing in front of a burning barrel. Long Enough Runner 4 and Travis - who has reappeared on comms - realise this proves Jody’s innocence and Amelia’s guilt. Shame Amelia is escaping in an ambulance. A Little Trip Amelia shoots Owen in the leg as he tries to intercept her, before demanding you accompany her to her microlight... Transcript SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wakey wakey, everyone! Rise and shine! I can’t have you cluttering up my home forever. Like they say, a man’s shack is his castle. OWEN LANDIS: Oh, what is that in my back? It feels like a poker. JODY MARSH: I think it’s Runner Five’s elbow. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, lazybones, time to get up. OWEN LANDIS: It’s the middle of the night. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Safest time for it. That’s what we all agreed, if you recall! You’re really not a morning person, are you? laughs OWEN LANDIS: It isn’t morning. SAM YAO: Runner Five, Runner Six, Runner Four, are you there? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Gang’s all here, Sam. SAM YAO: I’m not talking to you. Runners Four to Six, are you ready to go? Eugene’s on guard outside the comms shack. He’ll warn me if anyone comes, but you need to be quick. Amelia was giving me the evil eye at supper. I don’t think she trusts me, and if she realizes I’m not in bed in the dorms - JODY MARSH: Thanks, Sam. I owe you one. SAM YAO: Just make sure this is worth it, okay? JODY MARSH: It will be. I’m going to prove to all of you I had nothing to do with those people dying. OWEN LANDIS: And are you going to explain that recording Travis played us? It didn’t look good, Jody. JODY MARSH: I know it didn’t look good! Why do you think he made you watch it? But it isn’t what it seems. OWEN LANDIS: Okay. Let’s do it, then. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay! Blimey, talk about a pushover. Don’t let that “butter wouldn’t melt” expression fool you, Owen. I mean, look at me! I’ve got – I mean to say, I had – an innocent face, and you know what I did. Now, come on. The night’s not getting any younger, and neither am I. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, keep running down Hollow Lane. You can’t see in the dark, but the horse chestnut trees curve right over it. Should shield you from any prying eyes. And uh, yeah, I think it’s taking you the right way. JODY MARSH: It is. There’s an abandoned mental hospital just north of Dedlock territory. It hasn’t been used since the seventies, not officially, anyway. The Exmoor Militia used it for storage back when they were still just the Romanian mob. All the documents used to be kept there, the stuff they didn’t want falling into police hands. If there’s evidence of who’s been passing them Ministry intel, that’s where it’ll be. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Ah, interesting. And how would you know that, precisely? JODY MARSH: I’m not justifying myself to you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, there’s gratitude for you. OWEN LANDIS: He’s got a point. How do you know about their base, Jody? JODY MARSH: Because Abel’s been investigating them ever since they started moving east. Isn’t that right, Sam? SAM YAO: Actually, no, it isn’t. I mean, we meant to, but with everything that happened, the Exmoor Militia dropped to the bottom of the priority list. OWEN LANDIS: Right. So how do you know, Jody? JODY MARSH: I did do some work for them before the apocalypse. SAM YAO: Jesus. JODY MARSH: Before, not after! It was just banking stuff, you know? Fake accounts, that sort of thing. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, money laundering, you mean? SAM YAO: Were you laundering money for the mob, Jody? JODY MARSH: It wasn’t what you think! OWEN LANDIS: Don’t! Anyway, I can hear zoms on the left, dozens of them. Just run! JODY MARSH: Okay, listen - SAM YAO: Sound travels at night. You don’t want to draw those zoms back. It’s better if you don’t say anything. JODY MARSH: No, I need to explain. OWEN LAUCHLAN: Explain how you laundered money for criminals? This ought to be good. Jesus, Jody, what were you involved in? Drugs, guns? JODY MARSH: I didn’t ask, okay? I didn’t ask, and they never told me. I set them up a few accounts, and left them to it. It was all just numbers. I worked in banking, Owen. Everyone was making all this money. I thought – I thought, “Why shouldn’t I have my share?” SIMON LAUCHLAN: This way, now. Down past the old water treatment plant. The smell keeps the Dedlocks away. It’s alright, Jody. I understand, even if they don’t. Like the saying goes, “What you don’t know can’t hurt you.” I always liked you when we were runners together, and now I know why. You and me, we’re the same. JODY MARSH: I’m nothing like you. I didn’t kill anyone. OWEN LANDIS: Didn’t you? JODY MARSH: Of course not! I worked for them before the apocalypse. I didn’t even know they still existed, and I didn’t have anything to do those people getting killed. It was someone else. Someone at Abel is selling intel to the militia. SAM YAO: Listen, I don’t think anyone should be executed without a trial. But if you did have something to do with murdering those kids… Travis won’t have to catch you. I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself. SIMON LAUCHLAN: … I hate to cut short the light-hearted banter, but we’re about to pass by a Dedlock checkpoint, so best keep the noise down and your speed up. screams OWEN LANDIS: What the hell was that? SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs Honestly, I never thought such a big, strapping fellow like you would be such a wuss! It’s just a pair of foxes going at it. You know how some women can be, real screamers. laughs I’ve heard Jody here is a bit of a goer in that department, but uh, you would know better than me, eh? SAM YAO: Can you just like, shut up? Can you just shut up for a minute, alright? Shut up! No one wants to hear what you think. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, excuse me for trying to fill the awkward silence. silence OWEN LANDIS: I don’t understand why you didn’t tell us, Jody. After we got away from Travis, I asked you straight out, and you lied to my face! JODY MARSH: I just… I didn’t want you to think less of me. OWEN LANDIS: Well, I do now. If I’d known, I would never have - JODY MARSH: Wouldn’t have what? Wouldn’t have tried to get me in the sack? Well, I am the person who did those things. I always have been. Owen, you were never really interested in the real me, were you? You were just chasing after this version of me you’d invented all of your own! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, very insightful. JODY MARSH: Yeah, well how’s about this for another insight? We never knew the real Simon, either, just the Simon you invented for us. So don’t act like you’re our friend, Runner Three. Don’t act like you can joke around and be cheeky and it’ll all go back to the way it was, everyone mates together. The real you was never our friend. SAM YAO: Alright, guys! You’re coming up on the industrial park. opens TRAVIS: Put that mic down, Yao. SAM YAO: Travis. I was just - TRAVIS: Aiding and abetting a criminal. A court-martial offense. I’ll deal with you later. Now, get out. SAM YAO: But I was just - TRAVIS: Out! shuts Okay, Jody. I know you’re listening. I can see exactly where you are on Sam’s instruments. I guessed he wouldn’t resist contacting you. I’ve got fifty New Canton runners on your tail right now. gunshots SIMON LAUCHLAN: I don’t want to sound defeatist, but don’t you think we should abort the mission before those fifty New Canton runners catch up with us? I can see that old mental hospital up ahead. Spooky old place, those broken windows like dead eyes. Ivy eating the building, brick by brick. And once we’re inside, the New Canton runners will have us cornered. Jody isn’t the only one with a price on her head, you know. JODY MARSH: No. We’ve got to see what’s inside. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m not the one who sold those people out to the militia. We’ve got to find out who did. Please, give me one more chance! OWEN LANDIS: Well, we’ve come this far. Might as well see it through. Simon, you can bugger off if you’re worried about saving your own skin. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, my skin’s pretty thick these days. Virtually bullet-proof. It’s Runner Five I’m concerned about, and you. You heard what Travis said. You’ll both be court-martialed. JODY MARSH: He’s right. I can search the place myself. I can see the main door, I’ll be fine once I’m inside. OWEN LANDIS: You want to search it alone? I don’t think that’s a good idea. If there’s incriminating evidence, we all want to see it. JODY MARSH: That’s not what I meant! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Here, allow me. Feels like we’ve always been meant to come here. rattles Damn, the door’s lock. jingles But you’ve got a key, Jody. Yeah, of course you have. JODY MARSH: We used to meet here before the apocalypse. No reason they’d have changed the locks. opens They kept all the documents in the old secure wing. Left and through these metal doors. opens It might take a while, but if we search – Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: Oh, hello. Here you are at last. OWEN LANDIS: Here we are? What are you doing here? And what the hell are you burning? AMELIA SPENS: This was on fire when I arrived. SIMON LAUCHLAN: There was a metal barrel full of gasoline and incriminating documents on fire when you arrived? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, you see, I was just - OWEN LANDIS: Watch out, she’s tipping over the barrel! crashes OWEN LANDIS: Jesus, I’m on fire! JODY MARSH: It’s okay, it’s okay! It’s out. SIMON LAUCHLAN: So’s she. She’s getting away! OWEN LANDIS: Just get after her! SIMON LAUCHLAN: She’s fit for a desk jockey. Maybe she used one of my gyms. laughs OWEN LANDIS: But she won’t be able to keep up this pace for long. JODY MARSH: I can’t believe it was her. It must have been – she’s the one who’s been selling secrets to the militia. OWEN LANDIS: Yeah, maybe. JODY MARSH: What, you think she’s running away from us for exercise? OWEN LANDIS: Look, we know Amelia’s got something to hide. Doesn’t mean you weren’t involved as well. When we catch her, we can find out. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Easier said than done. Look, she’s jumping into that old ambulance. starts JODY MARSH: We can’t let her get away! AUTOMATED OPERATOR SYSTEM: When you’ve driven five hundred meters, take the left turning onto the coast road. OWEN LANDIS: What the heck is that? AUTOMATED OPERATOR SYSTEM: Abel runners frequently use the coast road, so be careful as you drive along this stretch. JODY MARSH: It’s an automated guidance system, like that one she made Sam use. The one that nearly got you killed, Five? She must have made one for the militia. Now do you believe me? TRAVIS: Yep. I’d call that the clincher. OWEN LANDIS: Travis! JODY MARSH: How long have you been listening? TRAVIS: Long enough. I’ve sent New Canton runners to intercept. They’re still a few minutes out. You’ll need to keep the ambulance in sight until then. Run! SIMON LAUCHLAN: That ambulance is more rust than metal. I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen apart already. AUTOMATED OPERATOR SYSTEM: At the next intersection – continues JODY MARSH: Just as well, or she’d be long gone. OWEN LANDIS: Where’s she going, anyway? She’s got an earpiece. She knows Travis has sent those New Canton runners after her. SIMON LAUCHLAN: The engine’s stopped. Quickly! gunshot JODY MARSH: Owen! AMELIA SPENS: Not so fast! Next time, I won’t aim for his leg. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bit pointless, isn’t it? You’re totally surrounded. And I don’t think they’ll take kindly to you killing us. Well, killing them, anyway. AMELIA SPENS: I don’t plan to hang around to find out. But I won’t be travelling alone. You, Runner Five, you’ll be coming with me. Get over here, and no funny business. I don’t think you’d survive a shot to the head any better than a zombie. The rest of you, stay where you are. Runner Six is losing a lot of blood. The bullet might have nicked an artery. You’ll probably want to take care of that fairly promptly. JODY MARSH: I’m going to kill you! AMELIA SPENS: And for your information, this is what I was heading towards. Looks like the camo netting did its job. I’ll just get that off. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bloody hell, she’s got a plane! AMELIA SPENS: A microlight, actually. Get in, Runner Five, or I’ll shoot all of them. We’re going on a little trip.Category:Mission Category:Season Three